Love Sick's
by HaruKei
Summary: Hikari sakit gara-gara Takeru sakit? Loh? Gimana tuh ceritanya? Sakit, kok, barengan, sih? Mau-maunya aja lagi sakit! Author-nya sakit jiwa, ya? Ya udah, daripada bingung dan ikut-ikutan 'sakit', mendingan runtutin dulu ceritanya Hikari!


**LOVE SICK'S**

* * *

Ughh ... tenggorokanku sakit! Dalam tubuhku rasanya panas, tapi diluarnya dingin (lho?). Sial, tubuhku memang lemah! Masa cuma gara-gara mengunjungi Takeru yang sakit aku juga ikut-ikutan sakit, sih?

Langsung terbayang di benakku ..., kejadian beberapa hari lalu, yang kutuliskan di dalam diary.

* * *

30 Maret ...

Aku mengemasi barang-barangku. Setiap pulang sekolah, Takeru biasanya menunggu di bawah tangga ataupun membantu membereskan barang-barangku. Biarpun terkadang dia sibuk mengurus kegiatan rutin klub basketnya sepulang sekolah, Takeru selalu memastikan akan mengantarku pulang atau pulang ke rumah bersamaku.

Namun, hari ini berbeda~atau bisa kusebut dengan aneh. Takeru tidak menungguku seperti biasanya. Dia langsung melesat pergi sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa. Bahkan, ketika aku mengajak bicara, dia mengacuhkanku. Menganggapku sebagai angin lalu. Apa yang terjadi padamu Takeru?

* * *

1 April ...

Hari ini, Takeru juga tidak mengirim e-mail~aku tidak menggubris jika dia kehabisan pulsa, tetapi 'kan ada D3! Dia membuatku resah seharian dan tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Semalaman, aku hanya bermimpi tentang Takeru.

Aku tidak masalah jika itu mimpi indah. Tapi, ini sebaliknya! Hal pertama yang kumimpikan adalah masalah keluarga Takeru dan lalu ..., membuat badanku bergetar saat bangun. Bermimpi Takeru meninggalkanku! Aku takut, sangat takut! Bagaimana mungkin, salahsatu orang yang memberikan keberanian, menolong, bahkan menghilangkan trauma besarku pada kegelapan pergi? Aku tidak mau!

Tapi ..., aku tidak bisa percaya semudah itu pada mimpi. Toh, itukan hanya mimpi. Onii-chan bilang, mimpi itu kebalikan dari kenyataan yang dicampuradukkan. Yah ..., semoga begitu!

Beritahu aku Takeru ..., setidaknya kirimkan e-mail ...

* * *

2 April ...

Hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku. Aku tertangkap basah setengah tertidur saat pelajaran Pak Daidhouji, guru matematika yang _killer_. Syukurlah, beliau tidak menyadari bahwa wajahku agak merah~dan kepalaku sedikit pusing~Daisuke menyadarinya, tapi aku menyangkal dan untunglah dia percaya!

Tapi, yang paling penting sekarang adalah masalah Takeru! Dia absen hari ini karena sakit. Aku kemudian menjenguknya sepulang sekolah. Saat aku datang, Takeru tampak sedikit kaget. Bibirnya agak pucat dan jalannya tampak lemah. Aku tersenyum seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun diantara kami berdua. Takeru membalas senyumku dan dia juga berusaha bersikap netral.

Seperti biasa, aku dan Takeru membicarakan banyak hal. Aku sempat memasakkan makan siang untuknya, memberinya makan, dan meminumkannya obat. Dan sebelum Takeru sempat terlelap, aku menanyakan alasan mengapa dia menjauhiku dua hari ini ...

Setelah itu, aku lupa apa jawaban Takeru dan yang terjadi setelahnya. Jelasnya, aku terbangun di samping Takeru yang tertidur lelap dan pulang ke rumah dengan nada senyap.

* * *

Sekarang 3 April ..., aku terbaring lemah di kasur dengan selimut tebal. Onii-chan mengusap keningku sambil berkata, Panas Sekali ..., berkali-kali.

"Okaa-san! Aku tidak usah sekolah, saja, ya?! Badan Hikari panas sekali ...!" Onii-chan yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap, berseru dari kamarku. Okaa-san masuk sambil membawakan nampan berisi bubur, air putih, dan obat.

"Jangan Taichi! Kamu harus masuk sekolah! Okaa-san mengerti jika kamu ingin sekali menjaga dan merawat adikmu ..., tapi, belajar 'kan kewajibanmu yang berstatus seorang pelajar! Hikari cukup dijaga Okaa-san saja!" setelah berkata begitu, Okaa-san kembali beranjak ke dapur.

Onii-chan agak cemberut. Namun dia tidak menyangkal. Aku mendengar suara Sora memanggil nama Nii-chan berkali-kali. Seperti sihir, cemberutnya Nii-chan berubah menjadi senyuman manis~meski raut kekhawatirannya belum hilang. Cepat-cepat dibukakannya pintu dan mempersilahkan gadis berambut coklat kepirangan itu masuk.

"Permisi ..., Maaf mengganggu, ya, Hikari ...," kata Sora dengan suara khasnya, lembut.

"Panasnya tiga puluh sembilan koma satu derajat ...," ujar Taichi-nii lirih.

"Ya ampun ..., panas sekali! Kau sudah makan dan minum obat Hikari?"

Aku menggeleng dan berkata lemah "... baru mau makan ...,"

Sora mengambil mangkuk bubur yang memang belum disentuh. Dia menyuapiku dua-tiga kali suapan. Setelah itu, aku minta berhenti dan dia meminumkanku obat.

"Semoga cepat sembuh Hikari ..., maaf, aku dan Taichi-nii tidak bisa menemanimu," Sora pergi bersama Nii-chan ke sekolah setelah berkata begitu. Aku masih sempat mendengar Nii-chan bergumam, "an expected of my wife ...,". Yah ..., semoga kau beruntung bersaing dengan Yamato ..., Nii-chan!

Lalu ... aku tertidur!

* * *

"Uggh ...," aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku setelah tertidur selama 25 menit. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sunyi.

"Okaa-san!" teriakku memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Namun, sunyi, tak ada jawaban.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" aku mengulangi teriakanku. Namun masih tak ada jawaban. Aku memaksakan diri bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan terhuyung menuju dapur. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Aku menemukan kertas memo tertempel di depan pintu kulkas. Oh, dari Okaa-san! "Maaf Hikari, Okaa-san lupa berbelanja bahan makan malam hari ini. Terpaksa Okaa-san harus meninggalkanmu sebentar. Tak lama, kok, Okaa-san akan kembali dalam 5 menit! Kamu pasti bisa sendiri dalam waktu sesingkat itu, kan? Yah, palingan kamu masih tertidur dan tak sempat baca memo ini. Tapi, jika kamu membacanya, Okaa-san benar-benar minta maaf, ya, Hikari?!"

"Dasar Okaa-san, sempat-sempatnya bikin memo panjang begini ...," gerutuku pelan sambil tersenyum. Aku memang terbiasa sendirian. Tapi, rasanya tidak mengasyikkan jika harus terus berbaring di kasur. Apalagi, mengingat Tailmon sekarang sedang bersenang-senang bersama digimon lain di Digital World. Gennai itu ada-ada saja bikin acara!

10 menit ... 15 menit ...

Lho? Okaa-san, kok, belum datang juga? Mungkin terjebak macet atau sedang berebut diskon kali, ya? pikirku sambil terus berbaring di kasur. Sepi ..., tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Apa nonton TV saja, ya? Aku melangkah pelan dan duduk di sofa. TV mulai kuhidupkan. Selama 8 menit, aku menonton kartun. Dan tiba-tiba, teepp ..., televisiku mati. Langit berubah menjadi gelap dan perlahan meneteskan air. Kilat tiba-tiba menyambar. Dan ... Jeggllarr!

"Kyaa ...," aku menjerit. Okaa-san tidak mungkin pulang sekarang jika dia tidak punya payung. Dan celakanya, dia memang tidak membawa payung! Aduh ..., aku takut ..., dari dulu aku takut yang namanya guntur dan kilat. Dulu, Onii-chan selalu memelukku dan berkata bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, sekarang, aku sendirian di rumah.

Kilat tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Aku bersimpuh di bawah sofa sambil menutup telinga dan mata. Jeggllarr! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat itu, aku merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang memelukku dan menggendongku ke kamar. Aromanya seperti ...

"Takeru-kun?" ucapku sambil mendongakkan kepala. Takeru tersenyum sambil menyelimuti dan memelukku.

"T-tapi ..., bukannya kau seharusnya sekolah?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Aku datang karena khawatir. Kau demam cukup tinggi dan sekarang sendirian di antara kegelapan dan hujan. Bukankah, kau dulu takut dengan hal-hal seperti ini?" jawabnya sambil mendekapku semakin erat. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman. Takeru lalu melanjutkan perkataannya setelah dia memastikan aku tenang selama beberapa menit.

"Hikari ..., maafkan aku karena menghindarimu tiga hari ini. Sebenarnya, ini salahsatu rencanaku untuk membuat sebuah kejutan untukmu. Lalu ...,"

Chu! Sheesh ..., wajahku makin merah. Takeru menciumku? Bodoh, apa dia tahu kalau mencium seseorang saat sedang sakit, orang itu akan tertular?

"Kau bodoh ...," ucapku pelan. Takeru memalingkan wajahnya. Kelihatan malu dan gugup.

"I-ini balasan waktu aku sakit kemarin. Alasan mengapa demammu tinggi hari ini adalah karena kamu menciumku saat itu. Aku tahu, ketika kamu menjengukku, wajahmu memerah dan badanmu sudah agak hangat~demam ...," Aku terkesiap. Hatiku berdebar ketika melihat wajah Takeru memerah.

"Ke-kenapa kamu tidak menghentikanku saat itu?"

"Aku pikir panasnya bakal pindah, ke aku, sih, makanya aku biarin,"

"Huu ..., padahal aku jadi sakit begini karena mikirin kamu Takeru-kun!"

"Yah ..., aku bakal tanggung jawab, deh!" Takeru menciumku sekali lagi. Dasar, Takeru! Kalau gini, kita nggak bisa sembuh-sembuh, dong!

* * *

Epilog (orang-orang yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Hikari)

Taichi : Dasar pasangan bodoh!

Sora : Ada-ada saja ... ^_^'

Yamato : =_=' (sengaja datang menjenguk)

Okaa-san : Anak-anak jaman sekarang memang agresif ... O.o

Tailmon : Nggak masuk akal!

Patamon : T-takeru!?

Author : Yang penting Happy Ending, kan? XD


End file.
